


Есть в этом что-то жалкое и одновременно драгоценное

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bottom Armitage Hux, Grinding, Hate Sex, Hux comic, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Past friends with benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-TFA, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, minus the friends part
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Генерал Хакс и «Бен» занимаются сексом на корабле Билсмы после того, как теория Хакса о маске Кайло Рена подтвердилась.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13





	Есть в этом что-то жалкое и одновременно драгоценное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's something so wretched about this (something so precious about this)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062202) by [itsallaboutflowermetaphors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/pseuds/itsallaboutflowermetaphors). 



> Бета: Efah.

Их шаттл разбился. Хакс ударился головой — из раны на правом виске по лицу стекала кровь, — лишился шинели и запачкал кровью китель. Вскоре, когда они с Реном бродили по лесу, на них напали синие четвероногие твари. Этот идиот потерял в драке шлем, а потом упал в обморок.

Крифф, Хакс так давно не видел его лица.

Хакс продолжал рассматривать лицо Рена, когда на поляне появился незнакомец и отогнал тварей. Он приказал Хаксу вылезти из укрытия, и тот с удивлением осознал, что незнакомец одет в форму Альдераанской гвардии.

Идея сымитировать акцент повстанцев мгновенно пришла Хаксу в голову: ношение этой одежды явно указывало, что кое-кто не может отпустить прошлое и по-прежнему ненавидит Империю.

Задав всего несколько наводящих вопросов, Хакс выяснил, что мужчина, Билсма, был дворцовым стражем на Альдераане, а после его разрушения постоянно находился на этой планете и не связывался с внешним миром. Он понятия не имел, чем закончилась война и что произошло дальше.

Этот дурак ничего не знал.

Хакс соврал ему. Кайло Рен до сих пор не пришёл в себя, а его лицо не было закрыто маской, так что Хакс сочинил историю про «Бена» — дитя победоносного Восстания.

— Пережитки войны ещё встречаются, но это ненадолго. Мы работаем над тем, что, наконец, поможет принести Галактике мир и порядок, — сказал он.

Фактически Хакс даже не соврал. Он просто не упомянул, что «мы» относилось не к повстанцам, и не рассказал о существовании Первого ордена.

Возможно, он слишком много говорил о Бене, но совсем недавно Кайло отрицал, что скрывает своё происхождение за маской, а теперь Билсма, едва взглянув на него, заявил, что узнаёт в нём ребёнка Леи Органы.

Хакс считал свои действия оправданными: если даже какой-то дурак, не видевший принцессу более тридцати лет, узрел сходство.

Сооружая носилки из веток и ткани из своего тюка, Билсма поведал Хаксу, что живёт в шаттле, что они могут остаться у него, пока не вызовут подмогу.

Хакс не стал помогать тащить носилки. Он внимательно смотрел под ноги, шагая по неровной лесной подстилке, перебирал воспоминания и рассказывал Билсме о «Бене», пытаясь выдумать правдоподобную полуистину.

— Бен очень похож на мать. Он невероятный, всегда уверенный в своей правоте, очень вспыльчивый, — Хакс вздохнул. — Жутко упрямый.

— И всё-таки ты его терпишь, — рассмеялся Билсма. — Похоже, он очень важен для тебя.

Хакс хотел сказать, что Рен ничего для него не значит. Он не был сентиментален, то, что у них было с Реном, осталось в прошлом, и он просто придумывал ему положительные качества, чтобы заставить Билсму поверить.

— Кто-то же должен его терпеть, — ответил Хакс, но Билсма в ответ только довольно хмыкнул.

Хакс решил прекратить развлекать странного отшельника.

Они продолжили путь молча. Хакс время от времени поглядывал на Рена, чтобы убедиться, что тот не пришёл в себя. Если он очнётся и покажет себя приверженцем Тёмной стороны, план Хакса рухнет.

Когда они добрались до корабля, Рен всё ещё был без сознания. Хакс помог уложить его на кровать.

А потом повернулся и тронул Билсму за плечо.

— Пора выйти на связь, — произнёс Хакс как можно убедительнее.

Билсма не выглядел абсолютно убежденным, но очередная ложь о мирном времени успокоила его, и Хакс смог связаться с Фазмой и Первым орденом. Он не называл имён, ведь Билсма стоял рядом и мог услышать.

Фазма сообщила, что они прилетят примерно через четыре стандартных часа.

Хакс обернулся к Билсме и сказал:

— Они будут здесь через четыре часа.

Мгновение спустя он услышал шуршание простыни и стон Рена.

— Бен, ты очнулся! — воскликнул Хакс, выделяя интонацией имя «Бен», в надежде, что Рен сообразит, что это значит.

Но Рен только простонал:

— Что? Бен?

Великолепно.

Рен попытался сесть, а затем подняться с кровати.

Хакс положил руки ему на плечи и надавил, укладывая его обратно на кровать, и сел рядом.

— Всё хорошо. Ты будешь в порядке, — прошептал он. — Я позвал на помощь. Наши друзья послали за нами шаттл.

Потом он вздохнул и попытался придать своему спектаклю достоверности.

— Уверен, твоя мать страшно переживает. Но благодаря Билсме мы скоро вернёмся домой.

Он указал на мужчину, стоявшего в нескольких шагах от кровати.

Хакс видел, как детали сложились в голове у Кайло в единую картину. Морщинки между бровей разгладились, и он кивнул.

У него на плечах всё ещё покоились ладони Хакса, и тот, изображая обеспокоенного друга, провёл ими по рукам Рена.

— Я рад, что ты в порядке, Бен, — прошептал он и почувствовал, как Рен расслабился.

Отшельник позади них кашлянул и, когда Хакс оглянулся, произнёс:

— Пойду в лес, покормлю норвудов. Кажется, вам нужно побыть вдвоём.

Хакс резко убрал ладони с рук Кайло, словно обжёгшись, и хотел возразить, но Билсма уже повернулся к ним спиной и наполовину спустился с трапа.

Когда он ушёл, Кайло перевёл взгляд на Хакса и спросил:

— Бен? Зачем ты ему рассказал?

— Потому что этим я спас наши жизни. Этот альдераанский дурак даже не знал об уничтожении первой Звезды Смерти, пока я его не просветил, — усмехнулся Хакс. — Я убедил его, что в Галактике наступил мир, а ты — «Бен», сын его любимой принцессы.

Он надавил Рену на грудь, вжимая его в кровать.

— И я оказался прав, — издевательски произнёс Хакс. — Этот идиот сразу углядел в тебе сходство с повстанческим отребьем, с твоими родителями, «Бен».

Хакса злило, что Рен не стал возражать и молча смотрел на него. Без маски его лицо было таким эмоциональным и открытым, напоминая Хаксу о ночах, проведённых ими вместе. Когда веки Рена тяжелели от сна, выражение его лица становилось беззащитным, а голос — ласковым. Не раздумывая, Хакс оседлал Рена и, наклонившись, решительно поцеловал его. Рен ответил нежным поцелуем.

— Крифф, — прошептал Хакс, прежде чем укусить Рена за губу.

— Не будешь ничего отрицать? — ухмыльнулся он, пытаясь разозлить Рена. Тот снова размяк. Вот почему их отношения закончились. Хакс не мог смотреть на это лицо, занимаясь с Реном сексом, и бороться с его желанием спать в одной постели.

Рен не ответил, просто провёл ладонями по бёдрам Хакса, пока не упёрся большими пальцами в тазовые косточки. Хакс скучал по прикосновениям этих больших рук.

Хотелось выгнуться и потереться о Рена.

— Что бы сказала твоя мать, Бен, узнав, что её милый мальчик трахается с врагом? — насмешливо спросил Хакс.

Он наклонился, чтобы ухмыльнуться Рену в лицо, но тот неожиданно подался вперёд и поцеловал его, обхватив правой рукой за шею, притянул ближе.

— Заткнись, Хакс, — прорычал он между поцелуями, двинув бёдрами вверх, прижимаясь пока ещё мягким членом к заднице Хакса, чтобы потереться.

Второй рукой Рен продолжал стискивать Хакса за бедро, удерживая его на месте и направляя вниз каждый раз, когда сам подавался вверх. И Хакс начал копировать его движения. Сопротивляться было бессмысленно — он хотел того же. Подавшись вперёд, он потёрся о живот Рена. Член быстро твердел.

Крифф.

Рен задышал тяжелее, продолжая двигаться и пытаясь поцеловать Хакса. Тот отвернулся, уткнулся лицом в шею Рена и начал её целовать и покусывать. Он не собирался терпеть вздохи Рена ему в рот. Правой щекой он задел щёку Рена, чувствуя, как по ней размазывается кровь.

Рен скользнул рукой с бедра Хакса на его задницу. Хакс почувствовал, как он обхватил ягодицу и начал массировать, пытаясь отвести её в сторону и протолкнуть пальцы между прикрытыми формой ягодицами.

— Хочешь мой зад, Рен? Хочешь увидеть меня? — прошептал Хакс ему на ухо.

Он выпрямился, стряхнув руку Рена со своей шеи и, положив руки ему на грудь, изогнулся и сильнее прижался членом к члену Рена.

Рен застонал. Его глаза были закрыты, голова запрокинута, кровь, размазанная Хаксом по щеке и шее, ярко выделялась на бледной коже. Хакс хотел вновь почувствовать прикосновения Рена, вновь свести его с ума. Хотел, чтобы его собственная одежда исчезла. Он встал на колени и торопливо расстегнул галифе, стянув их вместе с нижним бельём настолько, чтобы высвободить член и обнажить задницу. Быстро стащил перчатки зубами.

Рен снова обхватил его задницу, и Хакс почувствовал кожу перчаток, до сих пор не снятых Реном.

— Сними их, — прошипел он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня испачкал.

Рен молча подчинился, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к прежнему занятию, расстегнул пояс Хакса и принялся за застёжки кителя, остановившись только тогда, когда распахнул его, так, что стали видны майка и жетоны. И начал поглаживать тело Хакса под подкладками. Хакс ненавидел это.

Он просто хотел, чтобы его трахнули, но Рен снова становился нежным.

Нужно было продолжить. Хакс выудил из кармана кителя офицерский комплект для оказания неотложной помощи. Он не потрудился до этого нанести бакту на рану на голове из-за невозможности очистить её от крови. Теперь же бакте нашлось лучшее применение.

Он разорвал пакетик и выдавил немного на пальцы, перед тем как бросить его на грудь Рену. Тот странно на него взглянул, но Хаксу было всё равно. Закатив глаза, одной рукой он упёрся для равновесия в грудь Рена, а вторую завёл за спину и ввёл в себя палец.

Он довольно застонал, почувствовав вторжение. Слишком давно он не занимался сексом, почти год с тех пор, как закончилась их с Реном договорённость.

Руки Рена лежали на его пояснице, и он потянул майку вверх, медленно обнажая всё больше бледной кожи, скользя по ней ладонями. Погладил большими пальцами рёбра Хакса, чувствуя, как они дрожат от его участившегося дыхания, пока Хакс двигается, трахая себя пальцами.

Вскоре Хакс добавил ещё один и уронил голову вперёд. Он продолжал стоять на коленях, выгнув спину от удовольствия, галифе цеплялись за бёдра. Его поза не давала Рену потереться о него членом.

Хакс подался вперёд, устраиваясь на животе Рена. Тот не понимал, чего он хочет, пока Хакс не завёл руку назад и не зашарил в паху Рена, пытаясь нащупать застёжки и расстегнуть его штаны. От этих неуклюжих, отчаянных попыток его большой палец постоянно прижимался к набухшему члену Рена. Хакс шёпотом ругался, бормоча оскорбления.

— Ну же, сволочь, сделай что-нибудь! — в конце концов выкрикнул он.

И Рен сделал. Он обхватил Хакса за плечи и перевернул на спину. Из-за этого движения колени Хакса оказались прижаты к груди, а под бёдра Рен подсунул ему подушку.

Хакс, явно удивлённый сменой позы, смотрел на Рена широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых читалось возбуждение, его член, зажатый между их животами, дрогнул. Рен быстро избавился от собственных штанов, несколько раз провёл ладонью по члену, прежде чем взять пакетик бакты, лежащий на кровати рядом с Хаксом. Он быстро выдавил её, растер по члену и мазнул остатками по розовой дырке Хакса.

Затем, не особо церемонясь, вошёл в Хакса, издал низкий стон, вогнав член до упора. Хакс под ним тяжело дышал, вцепившись руками в постель там, где они оказались после того, как Рен перевернул его — рядом с изголовьем. С Реном, стоящим на коленях, и собственными высоко задранными ногами Хакс даже не мог дотянуться до члена.

Рен продолжал трахать его. И Хакс наслаждался близостью, постоянным давлением на простату. Было так хорошо, и он так по этому скучал. Хакс тяжело дышал, стонал и позволял Рену делать всё, что тому было угодно.

Рен упёрся одной рукой в матрас сбоку от Хакса, второй стянул галифе ниже. Придерживая Хакса под коленями, Рен давил на них, пока они не оказались по бокам от головы Хакса.

Напряжённые мышцы неприятно заныли, но Хакс не возражал. Наконец-то Рен что-то делал и растерял всю нежность.

— Крифф, — хрипло простонал Хакс.

Рен продолжал вбиваться в него, низко постанывая каждый раз, когда входил до упора.

Хакс чувствовал, что скоро кончит. Внутри нарастал почти невыносимый жар, член подрагивал, истекая смазкой. 

— Крифф, Рен, — всхлипнул он и, когда Рен замер, продолжил: — Пожалуйста!

Хакс выглядел жёстко оттраханным: взгляд расфокусирован, щёки — правая покрыта кровью — пошли красными пятнами.

Рен ещё мгновение рассматривал его, а затем снова начал двигаться. Движения бёдер, сперва медленные, ускорились, и он снова начал жёстко трахать Хакса.

Он знал, что долго не продержится, оргазм стремительно приближался.

И через несколько секунд почувствовал, как Хакс сжимает его член внутри и с протяжным стоном кончает на их животы, а растёкшаяся по животу сперма пропитывает майку.

Рен толкнулся в него ещё несколько раз и, гортанно застонав, кончил.

Он вышел и отпустил ноги Хакса, позволив им упасть по бокам от себя, в ответ тот тихо, протестующе застонал. Рен рухнул рядом с Хаксом лицом к нему, перекинул руку через грудь Хакса и начал лениво целовать его. Хакс со вздохом позволил ему это, слишком расслабленный после оргазма.

Они так и задремали, пока Хакс не начал жаловаться на сперму, подсыхающую у него на животе и вытекающую из него вперемешку с бактой. Рен вытер его уже и так перепачканной простынёй.

— Мы испортили его постель, — прокомментировал Рен.

— И что? — рассмеялся Хакс. — Как только Фазма сюда доберётся, этот болван будет мёртв.


End file.
